


Seven

by MyBelovedMavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drinking, Gluttony, Lust, M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBelovedMavin/pseuds/MyBelovedMavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is slowly losing control over himself and needs someone to take over for him and help him find his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luxuria

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: I guess there’s some kind of going against someone’s will (wouldn’t necessarily call it exploitation) and pressuring someone?

_Gavin and I had been best friends for such a long time, that I couldn’t even imagine life without him. I’ve always felt like I lacked something and that whenever I smiled, it wasn’t completely genuine. I saw couples being happy together and I wondered what that was like. He showed me._   
  


* * *

  
“Did you seriously just kiss me?” Michael asked.

“Yes. I’m sorry.” Gavin replied, averting his eyes.

“Don’t fucking apologize for that ever again.” Michael said and closed the spacebetween them again.

Gavin knew Michael had fallen head over heels for him many years ago. Three times, three fucking times he had turned Michael down, but they remained to be best friends. Michael had joked about kissing Gavin many times before and whenever he did Gavin would blush and change the subject. Michael’s favorite thing to do was to ask for a peck on the cheek and then quickly turn his head in an attempt to catch Gavin off guard. It never worked. Gavin was cautious not to change anything between them, because he liked their relationship the way it was, the way it always had been.

This, however, changed everything.

When their lips finally parted again, Michael couldn’t help but ask.

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” Gavin replied quietly.

“What is different? What made you change your mind?” Michael pressed.

“I don’t know, Michael.”

“Is this an ‘in-the-heat-of-the-moment’ kind of thing then? Are you fucking with me?”

“No! Michael, I’m not, honestly.” Gavin said, not looking at Michael.

“Then what is it?”

“I don’t know, it just felt right.”

“Well, in that case, I’m insanely glad that it does.” Michael smiled and cupped Gavin’s cheek.  
  


* * *

__  
Of course, it didn’t stay that way. I somehow always know how to screw something up and my relationship with Gavin wasn’t any different. I wanted to do everything right and be the perfect boyfriend, but I kind of lost myself in him.  
  


* * *

  
“Come on, Gavvy. Don’t ruin it.” Michael whined.

“I’m not trying to ruin it, I just don’t want to.” Gavin said, biting his nails.

“Why not? It’s me, I’m right here. You’re not scared of me are you?” Michael became serious immediately.

“No! Of course I’m not. I’m just scared and nervous.”

“So am I.” Michael tried to calm Gavin down, but it didn’t really help.

They’d been together for six months now and every single time Michael tried to take that next step, Gavin had refused. He was nervous and scared. Michael knew he was and he understood it perfectly. He just hoped that Gavin would feel safe and comfortable with him, even when things were getting a little hot in bed.  
  


* * *

  
_I never made him do something he didn’t want to do, but I always tried to convince him. We even had a rule for it. I can ask or try to convince him three times and then I have to drop the subject. Before too long he agreed to do that one thing that scared him so much, but only if I’d be as gentle and sweet as possible. And I was. Emphasis on ‘was’._   
  


* * *

   
“Gavin, don’t be such a fucking mood killer.” Michael grunted.

 They were in bed, watching a movie, when Michael became incredibly distracted by Gavin. He couldn’t stare at the screen at all; he only had eyes for Gavin. 

“Michael, we’re watching a movie.” Gavin replied.

“I don’t give a shit about that movie.”

And with that Michael closed the laptop and placed it on the bedside table.

“Michael…” Gavin whispered.

“Gavin, please, I’m ridiculously horny right now.” Michael grinned at Gavin and climbed on top of him.

Gavin tried to resist and explain that he didn’t feel like it, but whenever he tried to say something Michael would shut him up by kissing him. Michael just couldn’t restrain his desire and he quickly opened their ‘special’ drawer when Gavin gave in.  
  


* * *

  
The same thing happened the next morning.

“Morning, Gavvy.” Michael cooed.

“Good morning, my little Michael.” Gavin said, equally sweet.

Their mornings together were Gavin’s favorite. They’d just cuddle for the sake of being together. Nothing felt safer than Michael’s arms. This morning was different.

“I love you.” Gavin whispered in Michael’s ear, before he kissed him.

“I love you too,” Michael replied and kissed him back, “There’s something else I really love.”

“What?” Gavin asked, kind of nervous about what would follow.

“I love that sweet ass of yours.” Michael smirked.

“Jesus, Michael. You scared me.” Gavin sighed with relief.

“Let me comfort you.”

Michael started to climb on top of Gavin again, just like he’d done last night. In the process he took off his shirt and pulled Gavin’s off as well. When Michael reached down to rip off Gavin’s pants, the latter intervened.

“Michael…”

“Come on, Gav.” Michael insisted and reached for Gavin’s pajama bottoms again.

“Michael, no.” Gavin said and took hold of Michael’s wrists.

“Why not?” Michael demanded while he sat up, still on top of Gavin, and crossed his arms across his chest.  

“I’m still sore from last night.” Gavin whispered.

“Bullshit, I was gentle as fuck.”

Michael continued where he left off and Gavin gave in. He always did.  
  


* * *

_  
I was so in love with him that I couldn’t help myself whenever we were together. To me he’s perfect in any way and he never fails to turn me on. I never once thought about how I always talked him into it. Approximately half the times we had sex, I had to convince him. I allowed the lust to take over._


	2. Gula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is slowly losing control over himself and needs someone to take over for him and help him find his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of drinking.

_I knew that what I was doing was not okay. I knew, because Gavin tried his best to find excuses to not stay over for the night, and, if he did, he would go to sleep the minute he stepped into bed. He never wanted to let me down or disappoint me and that’s why he allowed me to do as I pleased. Fortunately, I changed this bad behavior. Unfortunately, I did that by diving right into the next._  
  


* * *

  
“Gavin.” Michael murmured to himself.

Michael fucked up again. He knew that and he tried not to think about Gavin. It didn’t work. He unlocked his phone and immediately found Gavin’s name in his list of contacts. He clicked it without even thinking about what he was trying to do earlier.

“Michael? Michael! Are you okay?” Even in this state Michael noticed Gavin was worried sick. 

“Gav, ‘sfine.” Michael slurred.

“Have you been drinking again?”

“Pfffft. No. Yes. ‘sjust a little.” 

“I’m coming to get you, where are you?” Gavin asked.

“No, Gavvers, ‘mfine.”

And with that Michael hung up.  


* * *

   
This conversation wasn’t a one-time thing. It actually happened pretty often. Michael was short tempered to begin with, but he got angry with himself very frequently. Whenever he felt like he pushed Gavin too far or talked him into something, he’d shut everyone out and reach for a drink. Before all of this, he only drank for fun with friends every now and then or at parties, but he quickly became one of the regulars at the local bar and the bartenders knew him by name. Gavin came to get him every time this happened, which didn’t help at all. The next day Michael and his hangover would feel bad because Gavin had to drag him home again. Which was another reason for Michael to drink.  


* * *

  
“You didn’t want to come over, did you?” Michael finally asked.

“Of course I wanted to! Otherwise I wouldn’t be here right now, Michael.” Gavin said and ran a hand through Michael’s hair.

“Don’t lie to me.” Michael muttered angrily and swatted Gavin’s hand away.

“I’m not! Truly.” Gavin’s voice was barely audible and he was visibly shaken by Michael’s sudden outburst.

“You told me via text that you were really busy, but then I asked a few more times and you suddenly had time.”

“But Michael…” Gavin tried.

“No. No fucking ‘but Michael’. Go home, Gavin.” Michael yelled and crossed his arms.

“Michael, no. Please?” Gavin tried again.

“If you won’t go, I will.”

He pushed past Gavin and grabbed his keys off the counter.

“I’ll talk to you later.” Michael said when he opened the door.

“So are you just going to get drunk again?” Gavin yelled at him.

“Yes, I fucking will. Jesus.” Michael yelled back.

“How is that a solution to all of this?” Gavin said, his eyes starting to water.

“Because I don’t fucking know what else to do and I don’t want to think about any of this. I’m making you cry. I’m bad for you, Gavin. I don’t want to stay and make you feel even worse. You don’t have to deal with my problems, I do.”

Michael slammed the door behind him and left without saying another word.  


* * *

   
Drinking made him feel better at first. When he was tipsy everything was fun, but when he passed that line and flung himself into full-blown drunkenness, reality struck him again. He always felt ridiculous, crying in a bar, but he didn’t want to drink at home. He could be very violent and he was scared he’d hurt Gavin. It was better to get as far away from him as possible. Every time this happened, Michael faced a dilemma. By drinking, he could get away from his bad behavior. If he’d leave to drink, he wouldn’t push Gavin into something he didn’t want to do. On the other hand, he hurt Gavin by drinking. Not just because Gavin hated to see Michael do this to himself and didn’t especially like him when he was drunk, but also because whenever Michael drank, he tried to forget Gavin. And who would want their boyfriend to voluntarily forget about their significant other?  


* * *

   
_I took this stupidity way too far. Drinking didn’t help, I knew that from the beginning. But I did it for a while. For it felt like a good alternative. It wasn’t. Not for me and not for Gavin. He told me so himself after a few months._  


* * *

   
When Michael got home from grocery shopping one afternoon, he noticed an envelope on the table. He never brought it in and it wasn’t with the other mail, so this one must be from Gavin. It wasn’t the first letter he got from him. Gavin always said he wasn’t good with speaking and that he preferred letters when the topic was serious.

Michael quickly put the bags of groceries on the kitchen counter and walked over to the table. He was right; he immediately recognized Gavin’s handwriting. Michael smiled while he opened the envelope, but his smile slowly disappeared when he started to read.

 

> Dear Michael,
> 
> I can’t keep going like this. I can’t stand watching you drink to the point of where it takes you a minute to recognize who I am. I know it’s a way for you to deal with your problems, to be able to get me out of your head, but this isn’t the way it should be. This isn’t a healthy relationship. I want to be able to just talk to you about everything that’s going on. Without you having to get drunk afterwards. And I also want you to respect my decisions. Not just this one, but also the ones in the past. I don’t want to do this to you (or myself), but I have to, because, apparently, we’re not good for each other. I’m going to distance myself a little bit and let you figure this out. Don’t get me wrong, I still love you. I always will. But I don’t want us to be together like this. Please don’t make this harder on the both of us by calling or texting me. I want the first message I receive from you to be one stating that you’ve got yourself under control again. Don’t let the emptiness inside take you over, instead allow it to put things where they are supposed to be; get your thoughts in line.
> 
> I desperately want the Michael I fell in love with back,
> 
> Gavin.

Michael felt like he’d just been torn apart. And to make that feeling even worse, he knew he deserved it. Gavin was absolutely right and was even courageous enough to tell Michael that what he did was wrong. Michael was too exigent. He demanded Gavin’s full attention at all times, even though he knew it was impossible and unfair.

That night, Michael made two promises. One to Gavin and one to himself. He told the quiet of the room that he would try his best to change for Gavin and to not hurt him ever again. In his mind he promised himself that this would be the first and last time he lost Gavin.  


* * *

   
_I fell asleep holding Gavin’s letter. When I woke up the next day I noticed that tears had smudged Gavin’s all too familiar handwriting. But that reminded me that this really happened. Gavin left me. I framed the letter (as to not make it unreadable whenever I cried holding it) and gave it a very prominent place in my apartment. That way, it would remind me of what I needed to do. It worked, because after a few relapses I stopped going to bars. And after a month, I stopped drinking altogether. For him._


End file.
